


Won’t You Be Mine

by MEGV771995



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Caring Batfamily (DCU), Dick Grayson is Robin, F/F, F/M, Teen Titans References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEGV771995/pseuds/MEGV771995
Summary: It was no secret that Dick Grayson, had feelings for (name) Wayne, but there is no little problem she's Bruce Wayne's daughter...
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Reader, Robin (DCU)/Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to do a Robin x reader story, but I've been busy with my other works, and I've took in liberty of reading it.

(name) took a sip of the cup of hot chocolate tonight Alfred was reading her a story about a princess with long golden hair, the wood on the fire place made small cracking sounds.

The door to the Wayne manor opened up (name) turned away from Alfred to the door, she turned to the old, he smiled, and nodded his head.

She ran towards the person (name) jumped, and they easily caught her she smiled, and wrapped her small hands around their neck.

"Hi, daddy. How was work?" She asked her dad smiled, and gently sat her down it was then (name) noticed a boy about her age beside him.

"(name), this is Richard John Grayson. Your new brother." The girl looked excitedly when the word 'brother' came out her dad's mouth.

"Hi, I'm (name) Wayne. What's your name?" She asked Dick Alfred walked up to them, the butler greeted his master, and Bruce just nodded his head.

"Dick Grayson." He introduced himself (name) started dragging him inside the manor, and Bruce walked beside them.

"Alfred can we please continue the story?" (name) asked giving the man her best puppy dog eyes, Alfred, and agreed to finish the story.

"Yay! Come on, Alfred always tells the best stories. Wait, I need to get you chocolate." She said, and ran off to the kitchen to grab him a cup Bruce smiled down at Dick, and patted his head.

"Go on, and enjoy yourself. This is your new home now." Bruce told his newly adopted son, he walked up to his room Alfred turned to Dick, and gave him a bit of a smile.

"Come now, Richard. Ms, (name) should be waiting for us by the living area." He told him, and sure enough (name) sat by the fire place blanket wrapped around her body, and hot chocolate in hand she turned to him, and gestured for him to sat beside her.

Dick did as told, and (name) handed him the steaming cup of hot chocolate he took a sip of it, and Alfred began reading them the story.

(name) had fallen asleep beside Dick her head was leaned against his lap, Alfred closed the book Bruce walked inside the living area, and carried his daughter in his arms.

"Thanks for the story Alfred, and she wasn't lying you do tell good stories." Dick told the older man, Alfred smiled, and got up from the couch he turned off the fire from the fireplace, and followed them up to their rooms.

"Why thank you, Richard. I appreciate the complement, And it is nice to have someone else listen." Bruce turned to Alfred.

"Alfred, can you show Dick the room he'll be staying at?" Alfred nodded, and lead Dick to one of the spare rooms Bruce walked inside his daughter's room, and tick her in.

"Daddy? Can Dick stay with me tonight? It gets scary to wake up alone in my room." (name) asked Bruce shooked his head 'no' he leaned down, and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry sweetie, but Dick can't stay in your room, but tell you what if you ever get scared, you can come, and stay with me." (name) smiled, her eyes started to close Bruce gave one last kiss to her daughter, and she slowly started falling asleep.

The next day (name) woke up early she check all of the rooms for Dick, and on the third room to her right she found him asleep on the bed (name) ran, and jump on his bed.

"Dick! Come on, get up!" Dick sat up on his bed, and rub his eyes from sleep his hair messy, but he just laid his head back down.

"Come on, Dick! Let's go down stairs, and play." (name) grab a pillow, and throw it towards him Dick caugh it easily, and throw the pillow back at her a smile speared across his face.

"Dick, i know your awake. Come on please, let's go outside, and play." The door to the room opened, and Alfred walked inside.

"Good morning Ms. (name), i do believe that it is time for you to get ready for your lessons." (name) sighed, and jumped off of the bed Alfred rolled his eyes at the child, he then turned to the newest member of the family.

"You should get ready as well, your lessons will begin at 8:30 as well as Ms. (name)'s. You will be taught the lessons as her." Alfred in formed him Dick got up from the bed, and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day once he was done Alfred help him get dressed.

After that Alfred went to (name)'s room, and helped her get for the day the older man brushed her hair freeing it from any tangles.

"Is Dick going to have the same lessons as mine?" She asked Alfred nodded his head, (name) smiled the older man tied her hair to a pony.

"It's nice having Dick around, at least i don't have to be alone while daddy works." After that was done (name) hopped off of the chair the door to room opened, and Dick walked inside.

"Dick!! Come on, we need to eat breakfast now if we want to see daddy before he leaves for work." She told him, and she grab his hand then dragged him inside the dinning area.


	2. Chapter 2

(name) stood in front of a large T shaped tower her a smile made it's way to her lips, how long have she last see him? 2 years maybe even 3? It's been so long that she barely even remembers now.

She knocked on the steel door, and waited for someone to open it, when no one did she knocked again (name) sighed, and sipped off one strap of her from her shoulder.

(name) unzipped the bag, and pulled out her laptop then a usb cord, and connected it to the keypad beside her she sat down on the ground, and started hacking the tower's system.

Meanwhile, by the downtown area 5 friends were at a well known pizza joint Cyborg's robotic eye slashed red he frowned, and got up from his seat.

"Guys someone is hacking the tower, i don't know who." He told his team mates Robin, Raven, Starfire, and Best boy got up from their seats.

Just then Robin's phone started ringing he fished out of his pocket, and answered the device a very familiar voice filled the other line.

"Yo, Robin we need to go. The hacker had already bypass the alarm system, and is making inside the tower." Cyborg in formed him, but Robin to told them to go on ahead.

"Dick, did (name) already made it at Jump city. I just want to make sure she's safe." Bruce said Robin told his former partner, and adoptive father that he did know.

"My guess she wanted to surprise you." He told him Bruce then hang up, and Robin shut off his phone then made his way to the tower he better make it there fast.

If his team saw her first they might think she's a threat Robin quickly got on his motorcycle, and speeded off to the tower.

(name) looked around the Titan tower it was definitely better then she imagine, all of a sudden a black hand wrapped it's around her, and pind her to the wall a green tiger appeared, and started growling at her.

She stared 3 people in confusion one girl was wearing purple, the other one has an outfit that showed too much skin, and a male with his parts almost robotic.

"Guys, stop!" A familiar voice yelled out the dog changed into a boy, with pointed ears the black hand disappeared the person who yelled out, or at least that's what she thought helped her up.

"Dude, Robin you do know her?" The green boy asked (name) whipped her head to the person that had helped her.

"Guys, this is (name)." Robin explained to his team he lead (name) to the couch, Starfire flew in front of her, and gave the female one of bone crushing hugs.

"Greetings new friend, I am Starfire." She introduced herself (name) tried to get away from the tight hug, but couldn't she turned to Robin.

"Dick, a little help please?" She told him Robin smiled, and told Starfire to lossen up her hold the girl apologized for hurting, the green boy walked up to her.

"What's up, I'm be-"

"Best boy, and you must be...uhm, wait don't tell me...uhm Cyborg, and your Raven right?" (name) said everyone except Robin looked at her in surprise.

"Dick, talks about you guys a lot. In his letters, and calls." She explained to them, (name) turned to his best friend.

"I'm sorry, I didn't call ealier. I wanted it to be a surprise." She said to him Robin told told her it was okay, he then lead her up to the rooms.

Her phone suddenly ran, (name) took it out of her bag, and answered it her dad's voice filled the device she almost felt guilty about not in forming him if she made it, or not.

"Hi, dad. Yeah I already met with Dick. Don't worry I'll fine, I'm staying with him. Yeah okay, bye dad." (name) put her phone back inside her bag, Robin lead her to a spear room at the tower.

"This used to be Terra's room, you can use it while your here." He said to her Robin opened the window, and the room was lighted up by the sun.

"Thanks Dick, it's really great see you again." She said to him, and hugged his waist Robin's lips curled up to a smile happy to see her friend again after 3 years of leaving Gotham City.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since (name) joined the Titans Tower when she told her dad about it, of course he got worried she was suppose to go home 3 days ago, but seeing how she wanted to with her friend's side if he needed her, Bruce allowed her.

Right now she was eating instant Ramen from a cup if her dad was here, he surely would have scold her for eating something unhealthy.

"(name)!!" Cyborg, and Best Boy came running towards her (name) turned to her friends mouth full of noddles she gave them a curious look.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Best Boy looked to the side, and pulled her behind the kitchen counter Cyborg couch down beside his best friend.

"We just found something about Star." Cyborg started, and Best Boy nodded his head the green boy pulled something from his pocket.

(name) frowned seeing it was Starfire's Journal she slapped Best Boy at the side of his head, the green skinned male held his now hurting head.

"You should be going through someone's personal stuff Best Boy." She scold him (name) got up from her couch down position, but Best Boy held her hand.

"Listen, Star is...is a lesbian. And she has a crush on you." (name) whipped her head back at the green boy both surprised, and confused.

"If this is a joke, it's not funny BB. Now put the Journal back to her room." She told Best Boy, but the boy still kept her under the kitchen counter he opened up the Journal, and flipped through the pages he stop, and shoved the page to her face.

"Here read it if you don't believe me, and I wish I am joking (name), but I'm not." (name) sighed, and took the Journal then began reading it.

March 1st

(name) had been offically part of our team, I am at the happiest I've ever been we have been the best of friends. My only wish is to tell her how i feel without her feeling scared, or damaging the friendship we have both made.

(name) instantly closed the Journal, and shoved to Best Boy's chest she got up then went to find Robin she confused, very confused.

Star is a freaking lesbian!! And more importantly she's attracted to her, (name) walked towards Robin's room, but he wasn't there she then made her way to training area.

Just as she turned a corner (name) bump into someone she fell down to the ground, and the person apologized.

"I am sorry, friend (name). Please allow me to assist you." (name) looked up to see Starfire extented out her hand for her to take, she hestiantly took it, and let her pull her up.

"T-Thanks Star." She said, and ran for the training area leaving a confused, and sad Starfire (name) sighed a breath of relief once, and hid by the doors of trainging area.

"(name)? What are you doing? Is something wrong?" (name) turned behind her, and sees Robin seated by the bench press.

"Dick? Can i ask you something?" Robin nodded his head he laid down, and started doing his workout (name) sat down on the other bench press.

"How would you know if you like someone? I mean really like someone." All of a sudden Robin's hand slipped from the bar bell, thank god he instantly got to placed it back to the handle.

"Why would do you ask? Do...uhm, like someone?" Robin gave her a weird look (name), started telling her friend about what happened ealier.

"Wow, Star is a lesbian. Who knew right? " He said a huge smile on his face, (name) nodded her head.

"Oh, friend (name). I was wondering if you would to go to the mall of shopping with me, and friend Raven. We are to have the girl's day out." Starfire said (name), nodded her head hesitantly now that her friend is a Lesbian she have no idea how to act around her, she turned to Robin.

"Can...uhm, Dick go with us? I'd really like if he'd go with us." (name) Star gave Robin a sour look she turned back to her, with her usual sweet smile.

"Of course, friend Robin can accompany us if he would like to." Starfire took hold of Robin's hand, and started dragging him out of the training area.

"Now, if you do not mind. I wish to talk to friend Robin alone." (name) nodded her head, and walked out of the training area to get to go to the mall, but before that she needed to talk to Raven.

(name) knocked on her door the book opened slight, and Raven's face peeked out of the small gap on on the door.

"Raven, can i talk to you for a sec?" She asked Raven opened her door wider, and let her inside.

"Let me guess, you found out that Starfire is a Lesbian." She said a small smirk on her lips, (name) whipped her head towards the ravenette girl.

"Wait, you knew? How? When?" She asked her Raven seated down next to her.

"Since i first met her, at first i would believe it. But as time passes she wanted to spend more time with me than the boys, that's how i found out." Raven explained to her like it was the most normal thing, (name) gave an 'oh' as an aswere.

"I asked Dick to go to the mall with us, it's sort of weird for me now to be left alone with Star." (name) told her Raven nodded in agreement, and admitted she also wanted Robin to along with them.

"Well, i better go, and get ready. Bye Raven." She said, and got up from the bed then walked out of the door, but Raven quickly grab her hand.

"Hey, (name). Do you mind if...if we get ready together?" Raven asked (name) smiled, and nodded her head.

"No i don't. I acctually i was about to do the same time, you just sort of beat me to it." (name) said, the two girls headed for her closet, and rampage through Raven's clothes looking for the perfect outfit.

Two hours later a knock came to Raven's door (name) opened it while Raven changed into another piece of clothing, she smiled seeing Robin.

"Hey, you've been gone for two hours i got worried." Robin said (name) gave her friend a reasuring smile, he looked at her clothing she wore a dark crop top button up leather jacket, a plane white sleeveless shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots.

"Dick, I'm fine me, and Raven lost track of time while getting ready." She told him Robin smiled at the girl Raven then came out of her bathroom.

"(nickname), what about this? What do you think?" She asked (name) turned to Raven, and looked at her clothing.

It was a dark purple shirt, with printed words that says 'not a ghost just dead inside' along with a small cute ghost, she paired it with black jeans, and matching combat boots.

"Wow, you look nice Rae." She said Raven stepped out of the door, and looked at Robin in surprise he wasn't wearing his usual hero suit instead he wore a red hoddie, plane black shirt, dark blue jeans, and white sneaker.

"Rae? (nickname)? I didn't know you two were close." Robin said to the two girls Raven gave him a bit of a smirk.

"Aw, don't your jealous that (nickname), and I are now best friends." Raven told him Robin replied with a 'I'm not jealous' look.

"Don't Dicky, you'll always be my favorite bestie." (name) told him, and ruffed his hair Raven chucked at the nickname (name) just use on him.

Starfire flew towards the two girls, she then gave (name) her famous bone crushing hug she clutched onto her friend more tightly.

"Friend (name), friend Raven. I was worried you both were gone, and i had thought you had left without me." She said Starfire the female eyed her female companions.

"I'm sorry, Star we were trying out clothes, and lost track of time." (name) told her Starfire's smile fall into a frown at her friends words.

"Why have you not tell me? I would have liked to assist you into choosing your clothing." (name) gave her a simpathic look.

"If you want the three of us can share a changing room, and try out clothes together at the mall." (name) offered her Raven nodded in agreement, Starfire hugged the female.

"Thank you, friend (name). That would be most exciting." She told her the four of them all heanded outside of the tower, and made their way to the mall.


	4. Especial chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, my birthday is arriving pretty soon on July 7th to be exact.
> 
> So as of now, I'll be making especial chapters about reader's mother, and also I'm planing to make a birthday especial chapter on July 7.

(name) folded her shirt, and packed it inside her bag tomorrow she was going back to the Manor for at least a week. 

"You going somewhere?" The female turned to see her friends standing outside her door, (name) nodded her head excitedly.

"I'm going home tomorrow, it's only going to be for a week." She in formed them (name) turned to Robin a pointed look on her face.

"And your coming with Dick, mom is coming home tomorrow for the first time in 4 years." Robin sighed, and nodded his head he had met her mom before.

Great fighter, and he had met she looked young for her age. But then again it could be one of tricks he remembers all the pranks she helped them with, she was the closes thing the boys could have as a mother, and she treated them as she was her own sons.

"(name) I didn't know, that Robin is your brother." Cyborg said (name) packed her jeans.

"You didn't know did you? After Dick parents died my dad adopted him." She explained to them however before the others could question him, Robin was already gone.

The next day a car pulled up in front of the tower a familiar looking old man stood out side the vehicle (name) ran up to him, and hugged the old man.

"Alfred, it's so nice to see you again." She told him Alfred patted her head a smole crept up to his wrinkled face, Robin walked up to them, and greeted him as well.

"It's nice to see you again Alfred." Robin greeted him his bag strapped to his shoulder, Alfred greeted him the same way.

"It's nice to see you as well, Ms. (name), and Richard." The titans walked up to them (name), and Robin turned to their team mates.

"Guys, this is Alfred. He helped raised me, and Dick along with our brothers." She told them the whole team looked at her in surprised.

"You got brothers, and you never told us?" Beast Boy asked (name) looked at them sheepishly, Robin slipped inside the car.

"Sorry, you guys never asked so i didn't mentioned." (name) told the team, and promised to explain more when she comes back.

(name) slipped inside the car beside Robin, and Alfred drove off the Titans Tower she turned to look at the tower again until she couldn't see it anymore.


End file.
